Mount&Blade : Warband From A Commoner To A King
by Kaczmarek
Summary: A story of Roswell Levingrad, a young Calradian men who forced to abandon his home as a fugitive, having his father died in the guillotine for being accused as a traitor. He left in search for justice, to repay for what the culprit has done to his father.
1. The Sad Beginning, and The First Quest

Mount&Blade : Warband – From Commoner To A King

**The Sad Beginning and First Quest**

I was born in the lands of Calradia, I only had my father who raised me, I know nothing of my mother, nor' the memories of her. I'm all alone since childhood, only my father, who had become my guardian and my mentor. As a child, my family scrabbled out a meager living from my father's wage as a knight, in service for the local lord of Unuzdaq Castle of the _Khergit Khanates_. It was not an easy existence; my family was so poor that I would never get a good education. But, that thing doesn't make me feel sorry for myself. My father trained me well; I'm introduced into knighthood by him. I trained day and nights, from basic moves into advanced weapon mastery. I'm trained mainly to defend myself in the streets with or without weapon in hand.

I started to learn about the harsh world in the lands of Calradia almost as soon as I could walk and talk, I spent my early life as a steppe child. As a boy growing out of my childhood, I already ride through the great steppes of the Khergits. On a horse of my own, learning the ways of the grass and the desert itself. Although sometimes I went hungry, I became a skillful hunter in my progress. No matter it is a bow or a crossbow, I could easily take down prey from distance, and dine on it at the night. I also became an adept pathfinder in this trackless country, my body started to harden with muscles, as I grew into the life of a nomad man.

Then, as a young adult, life changed as it always does. I became a troubadour, thought the distinction felt sudden to myself. Somewhere, along the way I've become a man. And the whole world seems to change around me; I set out on my own without anything but the instrument slung behind my back, and also my own voice. It was a poor existence, with many hungry nights, when people failed to appreciate my play, but luckily, I was able to survive on my music alone. As the years fly by, I became adept to play at the drunken crowds in my taverns. And even better at talking anyone out, in my own needs.

But, everything changed when I returned home. As soon as I came back home, my father, betrayed by his own friend and were accused as a traitor. And accused that he planned an assassination on the head of the local lord, by the next morning I reached my house, everything was empty. I saw a note from my father, in his note, he told me to come to the town center. I hurriedly ran back to the town, I saw the crowd gathering in the front of the guillotine. My heart is racing with my footsteps as I saw my own father was there, his head cut down and lying in front of the guillotine, separated from his body.

"This is an example for anyone who dares to stand against me, this traitor, is worth to die…!" said that man, it was the lord, lord of Unuzdaq Castle

I returned back home, I put away my instrument that had guided me for years. I walked to the chest which my father used to store his weapons and armors; I picked up everything I could get, there's a good Nomad Saber still in fine shape. I clip it right on my waist, there's also a bow and sets of arrows. Also there's a worn-out Knight Shield, a thick-brown leather jerkin became my armor. I run to the back of the house to find the good old horse I used to ride when I was young, he seems in a great shape.

As soon as I mount the horse, soldiers were shouting at me and waving their blades. Some are pointing it to me, I quickly rides straight to them, I break their formation with a charge from my horse while I'm busy dodging the swords which are coming to me. If they really wish to get me, then they're welcome to try. I tried my best and successfully escaped from my captors, what's left is only to reach the town gate. There are two elite guards which stand between me and the town gate; I draw my bow as they did the same. I ride at full speed while keep on aiming at one of them, as soon as they released their arrow, I hugged my horse down, dodging the arrows. I stood back and balancing my steed, without any doubts, I released the string, and the arrow flies straight to the chest of the guard. He fell down, quickly died with one shot in his heart. The other guards are too surprised to catch me, I ride past him and quickly left the town. Within an hour, I already far away, I'm looking at the town where I used to grew up before. But now, there's no more home, I'm a fugitive in my own steppe, I'm forced to leave my home, not just with revenge, but with lust of justice.

"What's done today, will be paid another day… I will return, and take back what is mine…" I mumbled as I ride blindly in the steppes.

Only I who know why I give up this life as a troubadour, and become an adventurer. Still, to be honest, it was not a difficult choice to leave. With the rage burning brightly in my heart, I want vengeance, I want justice. What's done to me cannot be undone, and these debts can only be paid by blood as it is done by blood. I'm not sure when my home became my own prison, when the familiar became mundane. However, I cannot go back. There's nothing to go back to, whatever home I may have had is now gone. And I must face the fact that I'm out in the wide wide world, all alone by myself, all alone to be left sink or swim…

"The LEVINGRADS IS NOT DEAD YET! I'M STILL HERE! ME! ROSWELL LEVINGRAD!" I yelled to the distance and wipe away my tears; I decided to go to Tulga, the capital of _Khergit Khanates_.

I came alone, tired from riding, it took 3 days ride on a horse to reach Tulga. With no food, not even mere provisions, I eat what I can hunt; I drink the water that I could find. I must avoid the bandits along my way; I'm still an easy prey for these looters. And so, I finally reached the gates of Tulga. It seems the guards didn't really notice me; I was dressed as an ordinary traveler, so it seems they won't be noticed that I'm the fugitive they were searching. By the time I found an inn at Tulga, I lay rest for a while; I have around 300 denars inside my pocket. It will be enough, at least, until I find a job and get more, then raise my army, and kill that lord.

However, I felt asleep quickly and awake before it is dawn, as a steppe child I used to be, I always eager to explore my surroundings. I venture out to the streets which are still deserted, no sign of anyone, it is empty and dark. No sign of sunrise anytime soon, I walk out from the inn. Soon, I heard a sound which stands the hair on the back of my neck on end – the rasp of blade slicing out from its scabbard…

I turned back and attacked by a bandit all of a sudden, I was not prepared and the blade sliced my shoulders. I backed up a bit; I sliced out my sword from its sheath. Despite my injuries, I fight quite well, the bandit seems drunk and not in the power to keep balanced handling his weapon. Soon, I overpowered him and quickly put an end to his misery. He fell backwards as I land my final strike – a deadly rising uppercut my father had told me…

I heard another footsteps getting near to me, I turned back and held my sword, preparing for another one. But, I saw a friendly face with a well-tanned coat. My mind is at ease knowing that this man is not another bandit, I suffered enough injury. And I cannot hold it much longer…

"Are you all right? Oh well… I guess you're alive at any rate… I'm not sure if we can say the same for the other fellow over there…" he glanced to the dead body of the bandit, which I had finished. "Guess, that's one less thief trouble off from our streets at night, although Heavens know that he is won't be the last… Anyway, maybe you can help me with something? Let's talk more inside, out here; we don't know who's listening… You sure you can stand the wounds?" I nodded, though it is quite an injury, I've suffered worse.

The merchant takes me to his house, once inside, he stands by the door while watching if there's someone following us back then. And then, finally convinced that I weren't followed, he sat down next to me to speak.

"Now let me explain my proposition…" he stated, while I'm tending my wounds with some medicinal herbs I picked along my way to Tulga. "We've always had brigands on the hills, driven to banditry by war, debt, love of violence. Recently, however, they have getting bolder - leaving their camps in the wild and venturing into the town, looking for unwary prey. The watch commander tells us it's because of all the fighting on the frontiers - fewer men to keep an eye on the streets – But I'm not sure what to make of that. It seems to me that the most logical explanation is that these bandits have an ally behind the walls, who helps them entering the town unnoticed. And helps them identify particularly tempting targets… Last week, you see, they took my brother…" his face became frown; I know how it feels, to lose someone who is dearest to us.

"I don't know what my brother was thinking – a lad from prominent house, out alone after dark times like these… Well, I suppose, you were too, but you're a stranger here, and didn't know how bad things had become. He had no such excuse, but he's family, so what can you do? If you don't protect your kin, then people will start thinking you can't protect your investments, either, and I can't have that… No doubt the gang soon will send a word for a ransom, but I have no intentions to pay it!" he's becoming serious, I still with him, carefully listening to his story, since I see this is a perfect opportunity.

"So here's my proposition…" he finally stands up, "You look like you have a bit of experience with a blade – and more importantly, you must have a bit of fire in your belly, or you wouldn't be venturing in Calradia, seeking fortune. So here's what I'm asking you to do: gather a small party, track down these bandits to their lair, teach them a lesson or two that they won't forget… And I get my brother back safe; in return, you'll earn my lasting gratitude of and a bit of silver. What do you say?" I humming for a bit, but then I stand up and smiled brightly. "I am interested, give me more details…"

The men sighs happily, perhaps I've made his burden a bit of ease.

"You won't be able to do this by yourself though, if you try and take the whole gang singlehandedly. The hunter will become the hunted, I'll warrant that. You'll first want to round up as group of volunteers, there's always few lads in the villages around here. Looking for a bit work that's more interesting than tiling soil and or hauling water. They'll follow if you pay… So, take this…" he took out a purse with denars inside it; my eyes brighten for a moment. "Take this purse of 100 denars, consider it as an advance for your reward. Go round up to the villages, and use money to hire some help. I'll reckon you need at the very very least five men to take these bandits…" he finally ends his long lecture – if I may say that was a lecture, instead of information.

"Very good, sir… I'll go around and gather the force needed to safe your brother…" I took the purse from his hand, "Good, you can find me again here at the tavern in Tulga. After you got your group assembled, then we'll speak again of what to do next…" he replied, then I headed out from the house with the purse on my hand, I returned to the inn and it was sunrise. I packed up and left Tulga by sun appears fully on the skies, my next stop: Dusturil. It is a village a little bit to southeast of Tulga, a safe road from bandits.

I headed out of the town as soon as I get prepared, I sighed for a while, trying to forget what has happened back then at the Unuzdaq Castle. And how did I see the head of my own father lying on the wooden floor of the Guillotine, separated from its body. I keep trying to kill that memory, as I ride to the southeast, past the plains to the village of Dusturil

The road is clear, but I was unaware of the looters around these parts. I was confronted by several men whom are now standing in front of me. Their number is around 9 men, all armed, with an arrogant looking face. While I'm alone by myself, mounted, and I could just leave and run away. I don't see anyone wearing a bow, so it'll be a great opportunity to get away. But, I wished to test my skills, though it is a DEATH WISH. But, I must do this; I feel that I want to teach these bastards a thing or two.

"Fancy to meet you here, sir… But, this place is quite dangerous, perhaps a few denars could make your travel a bit more… safe?" the bandit smirks while the others laugh at his strange accent, "It's your money or your life, man…" another one shouted. "So, you bring anything with you?" asks one of the bandit and walks closer to me, he thinks I won't escape because they outnumbered me. "No, but I brought steel…" I sliced out my blade from its scabbard and slashed that man on his face, he fell backwards, dead.

"GET HIM!" yells one of the bandits as all of them draw their weapons; I quickly ride my horse and move away from them, escaping from my captors. But, something hit my head real hard. It was stone; they're throwing stones at me. I fasten my horse and it works quite well, the stones no longer falling on my back. I turned back and draw my bow, those bastards still following me. With my years of training as a steppe child, I snipe every each one of them. One by one fell down by my arrow, while I'm shooting at ease on my steed. I sent the last one of them running on their nails; I draw another bolt and prepare to launch it. I snipe him from far, I pointed the bow to the skies, matching the altitude for the perfect blow. I released the arrow, its flying straight to the skies. I watched as the men keep on running, then he suddenly fell to the ground, struck by an arrow on his head. I put back my bow and ride towards Dusturil.

The village of Dusturil seems to be flourishing; the fields and orchards are humming with activity. Fields filled with sacks of grain and drying meats testifying the productivity of the village's cropland and pastureland. I remembered what my father had told about me, this village and the lands surrounding it is belongs to Sebula Noyan of _Khergit Khanates_. I entered the village and meet with the village elder, he is an old fellow, but he seems to be strong in his early age. He still can stand perfectly and seems to have sharp eyes as well, "What can I do for you now, young adventurer?" asks the elder, as I dismounted from my horse. "I need some men who are willing to fight in a war; perhaps there are some people who are interested to test their fortunes in war?" I asked, but I didn't notice there's some kids, quite younger than me, were eavesdropping right behind me.

"Well, I guess they're here…" the elder points his finger right behind me; he chuckled heartily as any old man could. I turned back and see some young boys and girls, around 17 or 18 maybe, standing behind me with suspicion on their face.

"These young lads can fight?" I asked, one of the boys walks forward. "Yes, sir! We've been prepared through certain practice! We're at scale to enter combat!" his voice seems to have no doubt, but that'll be different when they saw enemies slicing their blades from their scabbard. It seems I must make sure they're all ready for the fight ahead, "Well, you can take them if you do a little favor for us…" I turned back and lift my eyebrows, the elder smiled. "You're a man with blades, quite experience in fight… How about you go and take down some bandits?" I smiled reluctantly, "Without any men I can't…"

"I'll go with you…" another boy showed up, but he seems quite older than the others. Perhaps he is around 20 or 22, the elder turns around and seems to be a little bit surprised. "It seems you could take him as well, he is better coming with you…" I can't deny that he looks well-prepared, he has a bow and set of arrows, another nomad saber clipped on his waist. He seems to be a cold person, he has a serious face, and I bet he can fight quite well.

"Heh, you're not older than me…" he walks right to me and examining my body, "Great… Elder, mind if I joining him?" he asked, the elder seems to pretend to not hear what does he say. "I'll take that as yes…" he stated, and then turned back to me. "So, where are the bandits that we should hunt?" I asked, he points the direction towards north. "A bit to the north, they're just in small numbers, nomad lifestyle, moving from a place to another, but recently showing up in village causing terror, I'm quite positive they came through the north…" I saddled up on my horse again, "Let's give them a little visit…" I said and started to ride away while he following me from behind, right with his own horse.

We ride towards northern forests, it is a small forest and, perhaps, I've mistaken to call it a forest. It is more like plains with a little bit crowded vegetation at all; I keep aware for any ambush while that boy from Dusturil leads the way. Soon, he stopped and stared to the distance. "We're here, their camp is right behind these limits…" he said and started to draw his bow, "We better climb the hills there…" I pointed to the hills on our right, but that means we should abandon our horses, since it'll be easy to spot when you on top of the hill with a horse. We hurriedly get to the hills; we hid behind the bushes to prevent the bandits to know that we're here. And yes, he is right; the bandits are there, sitting surrounding the campfire.

"Their numbers are few, I see no ranged weapons…" the boy said while keeps observing from behind the bushes, "Cover me…" I said and slowly crawl out from the bushes, keeping low and walk slowly so that the bandits won't notice me. "When I run down from this hill, you shot them…" the boy shocked, "YOU HAVING A DEATH WISH?" I shake my head slightly, "No, but I wished I've dead already…" I pulled out my blade from its scabbard, running down from the hill like a lunatic and shouting; the bandits stood up and start to unsheathe their weapons. But, one of them fell backwards and hit the ground with an arrow struck his neck. The others shivered in fear and looks at the hills, when I arrived and confronted them. I pointed my blades at them, "It is over now… You can choose to be attacked by my army, on the hills, or abandon these plains… And leave the villagers in peace…" the bandits quickly disband and ran to the forest, perhaps this isn't the last of them, but I don't think I will see them in the village for quite a long time.

"Nice shot, by the way…" I said to the Dusturil boy as we entered back the village, "… that shot was a miss, I didn't even hit the head…" he dismounts his horse and walks away. The village elder smiled when I returned to him, "I don't need you to tell what's happened…" he said and then he gave a signal, some boys come out fully armed, around 11 boys' maybe. "They're yours now; it is 5 denars for each man…" I noticed a girl which seems also among the ranks. "I cannot take a girl inside my party…" I said gently and poke her shoulder, but she didn't even move.

"Oh, that little fella won't give up, sir… She will keep like that; being a soldier is the entire thing she had dreamed…" I'm quite surprised to hear that, a girl who wishes to be a soldier, that's quite selfish.

"I cannot take her with me…" I stated, the girl walks out from the ranks and leave without saying a word, I know that I've broken her dreams, I've broke her future as well, but it is better to be just a village girl. Rather than a girl who accustomed to the life of a soldier, men searches for a girl with skin as smooth as Khergit velvets, and with voice as smooth as the Vaegir snow. Before we're ready to leave, I paid each of my men for their first service. "Let us move…" I mounted my horse as my newly recruited men followed from behind, I keep my pace slow so the others can catch up, since they did not mounted on any horse.

We returned to Tulga and headed straight to the tavern; I tied my horse outside and walk in. There's a face which seems to be relieved to see me once again, it is that merchant, I quickly sit next to him as my men gathers around. "Splendid work… You've hired even more than five men to confront that bandit. Now – travelers entering Tulga seen there's small group of robbers lurking just outside of the town. I suspect that they all from the same band of the bandits, the one that took my brother. Hunt them down and defeat them, and make them disclose the location of their lair!" the merchant is carried away by his emotions, seems quite excited seeing me and my well hardened men, but he tried t keep his voice low. "Very well, let us begin the hunt…" I smiled to my men; they seemed to be excited to get their first battle.

I left Tulga and set out to the plains once again, as soon as we scour the countryside. I found several men, around the number of 4 walking with blades on their hands. I had the chance now to attack, but I must keep one alive, so that they will tell where their lair is located. I approached the bandits as they were started to trembling, I looked at every each of them, they seems not really afraid with me, though I have more men with me.

"What do you want?" asks one of the bandit, seems to be the leader of the group. I give a threatening face to him and said as threatening as I can, "Tell me where you held the prisoner, and you'll be on your way…" he laughed off at front of my face, I felt the anger rushing through my veins. "Hah! Those prisoners are only going to free if you pay their ransom. Do you bring any silver?" he asked, I turned to my men and smiled, secretly giving a sign for them to spread out. I turned back to the bandit, "No, but… I BROUGHT STEEL…" I sliced my saber from its scabbard, but the bandit quickly stabbed the heart of my horse with a dagger. I fell down from my horse, almost become a prey for the bandit.

But, luckily, I was able to kick him, pushing him away. My men laying waste to the rest of the bandit, smacking them with clubs and cleavers, or a quarter staff. The bandits are easy to put down, now it is only me and this man. The others keep their distance to watch my duel, they cheering out my name, waving their weapons to give me the courage. The bandit pull out his sword, he is now wielding a knife and a blade. If he had a good experience in handling both, then I'm practically screwed. But, it proves that he is all talk, he rushes forward only to be pushed back only by my fist. I leaned back to avoid his slash, and I slashed his arms. Disarming his blade, he quickly surrendered as I point my blade right in front of his neck. One victory, thousands more to go…

"Aye! Spare me! Spare my life!" plead the bandit; I sliced back my sword to its sheath and spits on his shoes. "Let me go, and I'll go far away from here, and learn an honest trade, and you'll never heard of me again!" he plead once more, honestly, I took pity in him. "I'll spare your life…" I offered my hand, he greeted it and I help him to stand up. I patched his wound with the medicinal herb, he just wondering what I've done to him. "But, in exchange, I want information… Either you or your mates kidnapped a brother of a prominent merchant in town. Tell me where you're hiding him, and give me your word that you'll stop troubling the people of these parts, and you can go free…" I gave him his dagger; he just stands there, wondering why I would do this stuff.

""Oh, bless you, sir! Bless you! We've done the lad no harm. We've been keeping him in our hideout near Dashbiga, I'll describe the area nearby in detail, so there's no mistaking it…" then he started to describe the whole terrain and the exact number of bandits which can be expected. And then, he leaves after saying thanks. After discussing what to do next, I decided to return back to the tavern and have a talk with that merchant. We're welcomed by the guards who seen our act from the distance, one of them said, "If we had more brave men like you, perhaps we could just go and catch all of the bandits off…" I just laughed when I heard that, the guard laughs as well. As soon as I reached the tavern, I was greeted by the merchant with high hopes on his face.

"So, you've found out where they hid my brother? Splendid work… I flatter myself that I'm a fine judge of a character, and you look to be a man who can get things done. Now, go out and save this unworthy hide!" he smiled happily, though his words seems quite harsh. I see there's a brink of happiness inside his eyes, "Very well, I'll go now and attack the bandit's lair, and save your brother!" I turned away from the merchant, my men is having a break after some good winning. They pint on a mug of ale, and I guess I could take a pint.

I came across to notice a girl, with blonde hair dressed in a thick fur robe. Her face looks serious and his eyes are sharp, by her look, I can say she is no ordinary girl to pint in the tavern with many drunken man who could done such things to a beauty. She might be looks quite older than me, but we seem to come with the same age, perhaps the dust from travelling covers her beauty? I sat next to her, she glanced at me spontaneously.

"What do you want?" she asked furiously, I'm quite surprised to see her reaction. "Merely to pass the time of day, ma'am… If you're not otherwise engaged…" she seems a bit settled down, "Ah, well, if you must know… Perhaps I must tell you…" she stared at his mug of ale, while I prepare to hear another story from this young woman. "My name is Matheld, I'm from an old family from the northern lands, the daughter of a thane and also a wife to one…" I'm surprised to know she is already had a husband, "I fought by my husband's side, his partner both in war and in peace. But my husband died of the plague, when I was still childless. My husband had decreed that I would inherit his lands, in the absence of an heir. My brother-in-law, cursed be his name," her eyebrows seems to bent like a scimitar, her face seems so mad to remember her memories again. "He said that, it was not in our custom that women could inherit a thanedom. That was nonsense, but his gold bought him loyalties of enough of my husband's faithless servant for him to install himself in my hall. So I fled, something I was raised never to do, and something I hope never to do again…" her face turns sad.

"When I have an army, I will go back, and take what is mine…" she seems determined, but I could not afford to have her fighting in my side, though I see that she is fit as a soldier. I poked her shoulder and left her on her own, I returned to my men. "We need more troops…" said one of my men, the other agreed. "We cannot storm into a lair with only eleven men; we're merely armed, though we have bows and arrows… Their number perhaps can be far more than expected…" said another one; I came to think of it. They're right, we need more men, then I noticed some men with chainmail and sword on their back, they're _Hired Blades_. They could be a good force, but I'm afraid I don't have some money to hire them.

"You get into trouble I see…" Matheld suddenly appears behind me with a smirk on her face, I'm quite surprised, and she was eavesdropping from the time I left her. "I had a few men with me, quite good soldier; I don't mind helping you to attack a bandit lair… As long as I get my share of the loot…" she smiled, I turned back to my men, asking for their agreement.

"I can't say why not…" said one of the men, the others agreed. "Very well, you may join force with me… And, get your fine share of loot…" I turned back, Matheld already standing behind me with some men, it seems they're mercenaries. "You got a deal…" she caresses my cheek gently, and I walked away, I'm aware of things like that, so I'm avoiding it.

I and Matheld left Tulga and head to Dashbiga before its dusk, according to the information I procured from the bandit. The hideout is nearby Dashbiga, we reached Dashbiga and rest for a while to prepare for our assault. It is almost dark, we must strike soon. We left the village and headed a bit to the west, we found the hideout. Down on a narrow defile, the men must abandon their horses and advance by foot. The bandits are unaware of out attack, I stealthily draw my bow while walks slowly towards the light of a campfire, and I released a shot. It hits the target, the bandit fell down, and the others stand up and grab their shield. My men keep firing them with arrow, some hit the bandit right at their legs and arms, leaving them immobilized. We rushes forward with the rest of our men, while the others giving cover fire. Matheld shrieks in a very fearsome fashion, it even strikes fear inside my heart. But, I soon get a hold of myself. We battled through the bands of bandits which quickly thrown into chaos because of the nightfall.

"Archers!" I yelled and giving a sign, "March! Keep firing!" I soon heard screams from behind; the archers were sent into chaos by arrows from the top of the hills. I saw 2 of my men fallen, I quickly grab my bow and started to fire to the hills. Quickly penetrating the archers, Matheld rushes to the hills with her men, brawling with the archers. By the sunset come to an end, me and my men shrieks with victory as we tend to the fallen. We buried their body, but before we strip over their weapons and armors. May the Heavens bear them swiftly to their ancestors, as they fought bravely in the fight today…

I quickly went back an found a young man approaching me, it seems this is the person I'm looking for. He looks fine, no scratch, no sign of beating or anything. The bandits have done him no harm, I felt bad to just rush in and kill them like bunch of beasts, but such things must be.

"Thank you! Thank you, sir, for rescuing me from those fiends. Did my brother in Tulga put you onto their track?" I nodded and wipe some blood off from my face, "Yes. I told him that I would find you. I advise you to return quickly to your family as quickly as you can – and be careful on the road." I gave him a sword I took from the bandit and a shield, "Be VERY careful…" I repeated, he thanked me once again and left from the hideout.

I gathered my men and started to loot from the tents and caves, I found several tools, furs, and bags of salt. This is the ill-gotten gain the looters took from the caravan, and now this belongs to me, I took my share of the loot and left Matheld with her men, tending to their own loot, I'm looking forward to fight alongside with that woman again. She is a decent fighter, and probably he knows more than just how to hold an end of a sword. I returned quickly to Tulga by the nightfall, I felt exhausted after all I've been through today. I entered the tavern and meet the merchant, something is strange, he doesn't seem to b so delighted, and his face seems very serious.

"Well… My brother is home safe. I'm not sure what to do with him – maybe pack him off to a university outside of Calradia. That way, if he gets knocked out on the head in a street brawl, no one can say it's my fault. But, that's not your problem…" he took out a purse with some denars inside it; at last I got my reward. "Here's the rest of your reward. It was well-earned…" he smiled, and I took that purse.

"The money is the most of welcome, and I'm glad to have been a service…" I smiled; the merchant seems to be happy as well. Though, he had a trace of doubt on his face, "Good, now… Are you interested in making some more?" he asked, my men gathers around as we listened to the merchant's offering.

"Possibly…" I replied, "What do you need?" he looks around, making sure nobody is eavesdropping on us, and then he leaned closer and whispered. "Remember how I told you that the bandits had an ally behind the walls? I think I know who it is – the captain of the watch, no less. Some months ago, this captain, seeing the amounts of profit we merchants making through trade from across the frontiers, decided to borrow some money to sponsor a caravan. Unfortunately, like many who are new to commerce, he failed to realize that great profit only comes with a great risk. So he sank all the money into that most expensive commodities, and of course his caravan was captured and looted, and he lost everything." my men started to murmuring and whispered to each other, talking about how cruel this captain could be.

"As a consequence, it seems our captain turned to villainy to recoup his fortune. I suppose I'd do the same if, the Heavens forbid, I ever faced indebtedness and ruination. Now, any watch captain worth his salary will have a few thieves and robbers in his payroll, to inform on the rest, but our captain decides to employ these bastards wholesale. He brings them into the town, lets them do as they will, and takes a share of their take." he sat back and let me think for a while, I nodded my head. "You've heard of poachers turning gamekeepers? Well, in the unfortunate land of Calradia, sometimes gamekeeper will turn poacher. Luckily, there's still a few brave, honest soul in the watch who've told me how he works…" he continued.

""So, you got a plan?" one of my men asked, the merchant smiled in pride. "I could bring this to the attention of Sanjar Khan, lord of the city, but that would mean an inquiry, my word against the captain's, and witnesses can be bought and evidence destroyed, or maybe the whole thing will be forgotten if the enemy crosses the border again, and all I'll get for my trouble is knife in my ribs…" he smiled reluctantly, knowing the risk he had taken.

"So, that means the plan is not applicable?" I asked, but the merchant tilts his head. "I got another idea…" he stated, "I've got a small group of townsfolk, together, some men in my employ and some others who've lost relatives to these bandits, will storm the captain's home and bring him in chains before Sanjar Khan, hopefully, with a few bandits to explain how things stacked up…" I discussed with my men, they seem agreed.

"All I need is someone who would lead my little party to the battle – and I can't think anyone better than you. So, what do you say?" he asked, I begin to doubt his information.

"How can I know you're telling the truth…?" I asked, he seems a bit surprised. "Oh well, I suppose it's possible that I find dozen bandits who are willing to give their lives to a passing stranger a false impression of life in old Tulga… I guess you can't really know if my word were good, but I reckon that you've learned that how the money is good, and there's another 100 denars, or maybe a bit more waiting for you if you'll do me this little favor. So what do you say?" he asked, I see there's no more choice, I cannot just abandon a request from this man, I see that he is telling the truth from the start, or, at least that's what I think he is. I agreed to his proposition…

"Splendid… It's been a long time since I staked so much so much on a single throw of the dice, and frankly I find it exhilarating. My men are ready to move on your word, are you ready?" I looked at every each of my men, I see fiery soul burning behind their eyes, filled with spirit and high hopes of victory, they had tasted one and two, and they won't get enough of this feeling, the sweet taste of victory.

"Yes, give them the sign…" I said to him and stand up, he stands up as well. "Good! Now – strike hard, strike fast, and the captain and his henchmen won't know what hit them. May the Heavens be with you!" he rushed out from the tavern, I gathered my men and prepares for the showdown in the streets.

I leave the tavern and go out to the streets. Nervous looking young men are waiting in every corner of the street, I can see they have daggers and clubs concealed under their clothes, and catch the mixture of fear, anticipation, and pride in the quick looks they throw at me as I pass by. Praying that my enemies have not been alarmed by all this too obvious bunch of plotters, I check my weapon for the last time. And prepare myself for the action ahead…

I walked for a while, and then the merchant runs with a knife on his hand. "It's time lads! Up at them!" he yelled, the ordinary townsfolk reveals their hidden weapons. The bandits alarmed by this also unsheathe their blades, hue battle emerged inside the town, the townsfolk, and together with the town guard battled the looters in a vicious fight. I fought my way in the center, slashed every looter and bandit in my range, and spared nobody in my line. Blood splashing out to me, coating me with bright red color on my skin. The battle, however, is in our hand…

The remaining few bandits scatter off to the town's narrow alleys, only to be hunted down one by one by the angry townsfolk. Making sure that my victory is complete and all the wounded have been taken care of, Me and the merchant head back to his house to review today's event.

"Hah! Well done – I saw at least three of the enemy go down before you. Keep fighting like that, and you'll make quite a name for yourself in this land. Unfortunately, about 7 of my lads got themselves wounded. I should go to look for them…" he smiled, I smiled as well, full of pride.

"The Heavens alone grant us victory…" I try to be modest, "Yes, yes… Now couple of my boys has the watch captain pinned down, with a knife at his throat. I'll need to drag him before Sanjar Khan and explain what this breach of the peace is all about. You don't need to be a part of that though…" he take out another purse of denars, I sighed and feel a little uneasy, he noticed me. "You don't happy to see the sight of money?" he asked, I nodded my head. "I don't think you have to pay me, your lads got themselves wounded, and you don't have to pay me… The money serves you well, as I serve you well…" he smiled, but he throws the purse at me. "Then, keep it as my gratitude…" he said, I bid farewell to him and walks out of the house, where my men waited. There's a bright smile on their face, they knew that we had make another couple of denars from our service. I gave 20 denars for each man, since there's 200 denars inside the purse, they seemed happy to get their first share of the loot. We went back to the tavern, and have good dine and rest before we march at the next dawn…


	2. The Delivery, Trades, and New Companion

Delivery, Trades, And New Companion

I woke up at the early morning, realized that I'm no longer at home. I felt a bit homesick, but returning back would mean that I giving up my head to the guillotine. So, I would decide to keep on adventuring like this. I got my own men, a few new denars to keep alive, also some experience to deal with kind of "mercenary" job. I walk down to the tavern, I found there's the merchant from before sitting alone while having a mug of ale, I see his face is frown, seems he had another trouble.

"What's with the long face…?" I greeted him and sit right next to him, he sighed for a moment. "Ah… My friend. Things didn't go quite so well as I had hoped. Sanjar Khan couldn't quite find it in him to overlook my little breach of peace…"

"So, how about that watch captain?" I asked, but he just smiled.

"Oh, he's grateful enough that I got rid of his crooked captain – a guard who will let in bandits will let in an enemy army, if the price is right – but he can't exactly have me running around here as a lasting reminder of his failure to take care of things himself…" he drank the whole mug, and he wipe his mouth.

"That hardly seems fair…" I poke his shoulder, but he just laughed heartily. "Fair? This is Calradia, my boy! Kings do what they will, and the rest of us do as they must. He didn't string me up, and instead giving me time to sell my properties – even put in a fine word with the other merchants that they best pay me a fair price, too. That's gracious enough, as kings go. – But, he's a weak king, as they all are here, and weak king must always look to their authority first and justice second. I suppose I'd do the same, in his shoes…" I agreed to him, but I worry if he speak about me in front of Sanjar Khan as well, remembering that I was wanted back at Unuzdaq Castle.

"Anyway, I won't go rubbing your part in this affair in Sanjar Khan's face – But, he's taken note of you, and decided you're not worth hanging and that's something to which I'll raise my glass at any day of the week. He might even have a work for you, further down the road. Or, you can sell your sword to one of his competitors. Anyway, I hope you learn a bit about what it will take to stay alive in this troubled lands, and I suspect that the money you've earned won't go waste, good luck…" he forced a smile, but I can see a trail of sadness behind that face. He stands up and walks away, leaving the tavern. I suddenly feel so lonely again; it's the same feeling when I saw my father on the guillotine.

I decided to get out as soon as me and my men are set, we walks straight to the castle, I plan to meet Sanjar Khan, the monarch of the _Khergit Khanates_. And perhaps he had something which need to be done, and in shortage of men to do so. I wished to seek opportunity, not just to earn my name, but also to earn the value of my service. We arrived in front of the castle, the castle guards stopped us, after a brief talk, I was allowed to enter the castle, but without my men. I entered the throne hall, and soon facing with the king of _Khergit Khanates_, Sanjar Khan himself. I kneel down before him, while he sat on his throne.

"Do I know you?" asks Sanjar Khan, I rise up and introduced myself. "My name is Roswell Levingrad. At your service, sir…" he smiled and looks at me from top to bottom, "You may be a common birth, but know that I always looking for good men to fight for me, if they can prove themselves to be worthy of my trust…" I nodded my head reluctantly, "Do you have any task for me, my lord?" I asked, he seems a bit surprised, but later he smiled and gave me a letter sealed with a _Khergit_ mark. "I need to deliver a letter to Count Haringoth of _Kingdom Of Swadia_, who must be at Haringoth Castle for couple of days forward. If you are going to towards there, perhaps you could deliver this letter to him? The letter needs to reach him within a week…" I fell in silence for a while, Haringoth Castle is quite far from Tulga, and my men are not mounted, perhaps it'll take a bit more than a week, if there are dangers on the road.

"Certainly, I intend to pass Haringoth Castle and it would be no trouble…" he quickly stands up and greets my hands with joy, from this, I understand that the letter is an urgent matter. "I appreciate it, Roswell Levingrad… Here's the letter, and a small sum to cover your expenses. Give my regards to Count Haringoth when you see him…" he gave me the letter and a small sum of 50 denars, I bid farewell to Sanjar Khan and quickly returned to my men.

"So, what task we've given now, my lord?" asked one of my men, "We will run an errand for our king, Sanjar Khan…" my men started to whispering, perhaps they're talking about the reward money? "But, I must say we just run an errand, the reward money will not be as good as before…" I stated, and they just smiled. "We have no intentions about the money, sir… But, helping a king already? We just started to fight by your side like… yesterday? And now we've the honor to deliver something for our king…" I smiled to them and started to walk, we returned to assemble in the tavern.

By the noon, we set out from Tulga, our first destination will be Dhirim, and it seems it will take around a day ride from Tulga. I bought an extra man in the village of Dashbiga. In the afternoon, we stopped by at Zagush and I hired 5 men to my company. We started to leave Khergit territory and entering the territory of the _Kingdom Of Swadia_. We ride past Uhhun and Rindyar Castle within 3 hours, and it was dusk when we reached Amere. We decided to rest for a while after a long walk, after rest for at least an hour, we continue our march.

"I guess we will need some _Swadian_ men as well, sir…" said one of my men as we march.

"Oh, perhaps that could be good… But, isn't the _Khergits_ and the _Swadia_ is at war? How could they find comfort in my company if there are Khergit men?" I asked, the man surprised and shake his head. "I don't know, sir… Sorry to trouble you…" he falls back to the line.

We reached Ushkuru right before midnight, and Dhirim is just ahead. We're stopped by the guards as we're approaching Dhirim, they inspected all out belongings, after a brief talk and a little conflict because I brought _Khergit_ men all along with me, and I'm allowed to enter Dhirim. We take a rest in nearby tavern; my men quickly fell asleep on their rooms' upstair, while I'm still in the tavern, drinking alone with the letter in my hands. I wondered what Sanjar Khan wrote to Count Haringoth, perhaps a proposition to make peace? I don't know, but I won't dare to open this seal and read the letter. Later I noticed a woman with blonde hair, I thought it was Matheld but it isn't, she is a beautiful young woman, but what did a woman do in the midnight in this tavern? I decided to find out; I walked to her and sit right beside her.

"Good day to you…" she greeted me with a smile, a very beautiful smile, if I must admit. "Hello. What a clearly well-brought up young lady like you doing in lace like this?" I asked, and her smile vanishes. "A good question… And, I shall tell you…" she drank all the ale in her mug, "My father is a well known merchant decided that I would be married by a man well past the age of 30. I have been an obedient daughter all of my life, but it was a ridiculous and horrid proposition. So I ran away…" we have something in common, that thought bursts inside my mind. "I shall marry whom I want, when I want. Moreover, regardless of what my father would think, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I was thinking that I would join a band of gypsies or perhaps a troop of mercenary…"

"Why don't I take her along?" I whispered to myself, and thinking for a moment, well, I don't see why not. "Well, as it happens I run a company of mercenaries…" I stated, she turned to me with bright eyes. "Do you?" she asked, I nodded my head. "Well, I'm in no position to be picky! I would be pleased to join you…" I smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

"I think you would find me I would be a most valuable addition to your ranks. I'm well versed in the classics of literature and can declaim several of the epic poems of my people. I play the lute, and am a skilled manager of household servants…" she stated, and to be honest, that kind of skill wasn't really needed in my place. "I am not much use in a fight, but my father taught me everything he knows about the trade. So I can help you get better prices when you're buying and or selling things in the market. I also have some contacts throughout Calradia that I can get a hold of and find out where the best prices are for goods," she said finishing her mug, my eyes brighten, it is true that I need someone who can manage my expenses. I'm nothing but a son of a knight, I know nothing about trade.

"Sounds perfect… Then, I guess you're welcomed to the ranks…" she smiled cheerfully, "I will ready to leave if you are…" she left the tavern and went upstairs. I decided to go up and take a little rest as well; I curled up on my bed, and soon fell asleep.

I wake up in early morning; I went downstairs to the tavern. And well, Ymira is already there, pint on a mug of Ale again. I wonder where this woman put all those alcohol, I don't see her drunk.

"A young woman shouldn't pint too much on these ales… "she turned to me and smiled, "Well, men shouldn't as well, no man could held a sword and fight well after too much ale…" I laughed, "Well, I guess you could say I'm used with Ale and capable to resist the alcohol, perhaps you could say that to my men…" she laughed as well; we cheered and drank our Ale. I found this woman quite fascinating in some fashion, though we just barely met.

"Let us go then, we must go as soon as possible…" I left her as I saw some of my men started to went down to the tavern, after proper preparations, we left for Suno, it will took almost 2 days of travel. We're taking detour from village of Yalibe, I recruited some _Swadian_ men, around 9 men and I hope they would be comfortable in my group. We continue marching westward; I keep pushing on until one of the S_wadians_ walked right beside me.

"Sir, I've got to tell you this…" he seems a very serious, "Well, speak what you had in your mind…" I replied, he looks at the distance behind. "We're being followed…" he whispered, I was surprised to hear that. "How'd you know?" I asked, another _Swadian_ men come to me. "We've been living in these parts long enough to learn things, sir… There's some looters are after us, around group of 50 men, and all were un-mounted…" he stated.

"We best prepare, how far are they? And when they can catch up with us?" I asked, the _Swadian_ mumbling for a while, thinking to himself. "I guess they're quite far beyond us, it'll take them two or three hours to catch up with us…" I looked back at my men, I don't think they're quite prepared for the battle, and the terrain doesn't come in favor to us.

"We must increase our pace…" I said, the _Swadian_ men quickly fall back to the line. Ymira catches up with me, she seems a bit worried. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked, now I have two regulations inside my mind. If I lied to her, perhaps it'll be bad, I learned that it is not good to lie to a woman. If I tell her the honest answer, perhaps she will get panic, and with her in panic, it can slow down our advance and the looters may catch up with us.

"Bandits… We've been followed…" Ymira gasps for a moment; I know that she might be worried. "So, are we… safe?" she asked.

"Probably, at this speed, we can turn right to Tshibtin to avoid them… And left straight to either Burglen or Nomar…" I stated, but one _Swadian_ men hurriedly catches up.

"We better not take for Burglen, sir… It is surrounded by cliffs, and we're very vulnerable to be attacked from atop the cliffs, we might get ransacked before we know it…" he said, the other men agreed.

"Well, I know these terrains less than you are… Then, we'll better take it to Nomar…" I point direction a little bit to southwest.

"Is the road to Nomar safe?" asks Ymira to the _Swadian_ he just laughed.

"No road in Calradia is safe, miss… It is safe if we could defend ourselves, if not, no road is safe…" Ymira doesn't seem to be relieved.

"Safe or not… You just stay out of the fight, Ymira… I'll protect you…" she blushes a bit because of my words, well, that words just slipped out of my mouth. The moment I realized, I'm blushing as well.

We crossed into separated roadway, cliffs to the right takes us to Burglen, a dangerous road, but bring us closer to Haringoth Castle just after we climb from northwestern part from Burglen. And to westwards, road to Nomar, the road is a wide open area not surrounded by trees. Less dangerous, but of course, there's always a chance for an ambush. We keep pressing on westwards; the sun is high above our heads now, soon we will reach Nomar, we can see trail of cattle on the grasslands, the track led us straight to Nomar.

**After an hour, one of the **_**Swadian**_** men approached to me**…

"Sir, they've lost their track on us…" said one of the _Swadian_ which keep on looking for the looters that have been following us.

"Sure, glad we pulled off…" I sighed with relief, and I see that the _Swadians_ and the _Khergits_ are getting along quite well in my company. I don't see any quarrel or fights between them; I think that being a mercenary brought these men together as one.

"Umm… Excuse me… uhh… Sir?" Ymira reluctantly called me, I turned to her.

"What is it? Don't bother to call me with sir… Roswell will be enough; we come in same age…" I stated.

"Perhaps, we could stop by at Suno by any chance? I think, I could figure several profits for us… Of course, with your permission, I would take your denars to buy several commodities which could make us good profits…" she pulls out a small journal, it seems she noted every expense she made, or I made.

"Before you recruited me, I heard that Salt price is going low in Suno, but is rising in Praven…" she smiled, "This can be a good start…"

"Well, I have no knowledge in the trade… I could learn a thing or two from you, so, how much is our profit worth?" I asked, Ymira pulled out an abacus and started to count.

"Based on the information I procured from my sources, a bag of Salt in Suno can be bought for 80 denars, and sold at Praven for 270 denars…" my mouth waters when I heard the prices, "Overall, we got clean profit of 150 denars for one bag of Salt…" I felt gold coins raining atop my head, so this is the lust of money feels like.

"Trade is sure pretty interesting isn't it?" she laughed at me, I just nodded my head.

"But, we will need a wagon to pull those bags of salts, and at the very least, two horses to pull it…" I said, I reminded with the merchant from Tulga have said. "Great profit also comes with great risk…"

"Trust it to me, I give you a wagon and two horses as soon as we reach Suno…" she winked at me, I just can smile and I hope this plan would work out real good.

**About 4 hours past since we depart from Tshibtin, we finally reach Nomar, our checkpoint and took a rest before further advance**…

I was greeted by the village elder who allowed us to take a rest in the village; I'm walking with Ymira around the village, to see if there are any good commodities we could find. Though, we don't have a wagon to put the commodities, but we don't planning to buy much, perhaps some sets of tools or anything. I still store my share of loot from the bandit's lair near Dashbiga, two sets of tools and three furs. Village of Nomar seems to be unremarkable, the fields and orchards are busy, with villagers engaged in the task of the seasons. Humans and animals alike look relatively healthy and well-fed. However, a small number of the outermost fields are left unsewn, and some walls are in ill-repair, suggesting that there are still not enough hands to do all the work which is need to be done.

"I guess we can't find anything here at all…" said Ymira after we walk for a while, I nodded my head. "This village is not quite prosperous compared to Tshibtin, so, we cannot really hope much…" I stated, we returned back to our men which seems to be fully rested and in shape to advance.

"Now, we can go to Ibiran for quick walk to Suno, or we can stop at the city of Uxkhal… How is it?" I asked to all my men, including Ymira.

"I guess we better stopped in Uxkhal, perhaps we could find some wagon and Salt there…" Ymira replied, the _Swadians_ agreed to her. But, I see the _Khergits_ seems to be a bit troubled.

"My fellow brothers, what is bothering your minds?" I asked to one of the _Khergit_ men, he reluctantly looked at me.

"Please excuse me, sir… But, we just felt like stranger to walk in _Swadian_ territory…" I hum to myself for a moment.

"We are all strangers; in fact, we will walk on the lands which we've never been before…" I gazed to the skies, somehow I felt like I never raised to do this, but now I feel that I'm so much free. "Because we are all free man, we are free to do as we will, as long as that won't give injustice to others…"

My men smiled to me and cheered my name, even the _Swadians_, they seemed to be moved with my short speech. Well, I don't really know what I was talking about. I just let it out from the bottom of my heart, I glanced at Ymira, and she smiled and giggled at me. I thought the life of an adventurer might be like, grey skies before rain, but I was wrong.

"Fine! Now, we march to Uxkhal! Full speed ahead!" I yelled, the men cheered with excitement and we increase our pace to Uxkhal, sooner the better.

**After two hours past, we finally reached the gates of Uxkhal**…

I let my men get their rest in the tavern, while I and Ymira walk along in the market. The town of Uxkhal seems unremarkable. I hear the occasional grumble in the marketplace about the price of everyday items, but there appear to be a reasonable amount of goods for sale. I see the occasional abandoned building, shops, and carts, but nothing more than the ordinary. I also saw the banner of Count Delinard, a _Swadian_ Lord.

"I guess, we can buy a wagon and some Salt here…" said Ymira while observing the marketplace, while I followed her from behind. We turned into a goods merchant which seems to have couple bags of Salt.

"Good day, traveler… Interested with some commodities we have?" the merchant asked, Ymira smiled and said. "We take five bags of Salts, and perhaps we can buy a wagon as well?" she asked, the merchant's face brims with happiness. "Certainly, young miss… That'll be… Nine hundred denars…" my eyes almost popped out.

"You just grab the Salt, give me your purse, and I'll settle down this bargain…" she whispered to me and took my purse, while I take the bag of Salts to the wagon, which is right next to the shop.

Not long Ymira returned with a bright smile, she gave back the purse to me. I was expecting that I lost those nine hundred denars, since that's all I've got. But, I was surprised that there's still four-hundred denars in my purse. She bargained five bags of Salts and a wagon worth for nine hundred denars for five-hundred denars? By Heavens, what did she said to that merchant anyway?

"Heavens… How could you…" I can't finish my words, I'm way too amazed.

"I've told you…" she smiled happily, "I can manage your expenses, and of course, figuring out good deals which bring us benefit… the merchant will have the wagon delivered to the tavern, let us go there now…" I nodded my head, and we returned to the tavern.

We entered the tavern and pint on some Ale, good Ale after quite a long track from Dhirim. Nothing can be better than this, especially, when accompanied by a beautiful young woman like Ymira. After we had a drink or two, someone entered the tavern; it's that goods merchant from before. He had the wagon and the Salts delivered right at the tavern, now we only need to get some horse to pull it. The merchant thanked me and Ymira for a great deal that we made, I wondered what Ymira had speak to that man, either he was fooled or she was good at bargaining price, I can't tell.

"We better go get a horse…" I sobered, Ymira just scoffs. "It's been taken care of…" she stated, and I wondered again.

"I told the goods merchant to search for two horses for us, I bargained the price for him, and I paid him an extra 200 denars with my own money…"

"Your own money…?" she nodded, "You don't have to do that…"

"Well, great profit comes from great loss and great risk… My father told me that always…" she finished her mug of Ale and stretches a bit.

"I see… thank you, Ymira… I couldn't even bargain for a weapon…" she laughed at me.

"Then, you have to learn from me~…" she said cheerfully, in the end, we both laughed together. We took an hour rest before we set out from Uxkhal to Suno, before we went, I bought some sets of tools, and I heard from the rumors around the marketplace that tools sold well in Suno.

**Two hours have passed, we crossed the bridge which just past the village of Yaragar, after recruiting nine men to the party, we greeted by the dense forest of **_**Swadia**_…

"Bandits could probably be here…" said one of the _Swadian_ men.

"Keep your guards on, everyone! We're entering a dangerous area…" I commanded the men to make a formation surrounding the wagon; we'd better march slowly to Suno and make it safely, rather than rushing and only to be cut down by the bandits.

"Are we truly save…?" asks Ymira, he's awfully afraid and is sinking in the wagon. Alongside with the bags of salt.

"Worry not, Ymira… We will make it out safely…" I whispered to her, but I don't know for myself if we REALLY can make it.

Not long, an arrow flies straight to me. It took time for me to realize, but it's just too late. It hit right on my shoulder, I fell from my horse, but I'm still strong enough to stand up. I pulled out the arrow, fresh blood squirting out from my wound. I give the sign for the men to form a shield barricade, the arrows started to shower, but none break my shield barricade. Soon, I saw men charging right to us. We prepared for the battle, Ymira hides inside the wagon. I sliced out my blade from its scabbard, followed by some of the men.

"Archers! To position! Fire at my command!" I yelled, the _Khergits_ which I placed as archers take their position between the gaps of each shield. I keep my eyes on the looters which are charging, scattered with no formation and no strategy as well. "FIRE!" I yelled, and the arrows are flying towards the looters, most of them were fallen, they screamed as they get showered by arrows.

"At my command…!" I yelled once again, the archers prepared for another volley. "FIRE!" another volley of arrows sent towards the looter, they begin to scattered and scream in pain. We started to keep advancing while keep on firing to where the bandits came, soon, the bandits successfully getting near to us. Together with the _Swadian_ as infantries, I battled against the looters, although I had my shoulders wounded.

I battle through rains of arrows; many looters had fallen on the edge of my blade. The _Swadian_ has fought well too, I saw them cheering with songs of war as they march and greet the looters with their blades and axes. Less than an hour, we're victorious; the rest of the looters scattered and fled. We let go those who were still able to flee, we looted everything we could from the looters, mostly are weapons. I returned back to the wagon, there's no casualties in my side, only 5 of my men were wounded, and not severely struck.

"Ah…" Ymira closes her eyes and looks away as I approached her.

"What is it, Ymira…?" I asked and wipe away the blood which stained all over my face. She seems to be afraid of me, to see me bathed in blood.

"Y-You're… Bathed in blood… You look… S-Scary…" she trembling, I only can wipe away the blood on my arms and face. I took my canteen and wash off the blood on my face, it feels so refreshing when the water touches my face.

"Let us go on by now…" I said to my men, we're marching while the men boast on how good they are when fighting against the bandits. Some are tending to their wounds, helped by the others. While I'm tending to my wound all by myself, I still have some medicinal herbs that I brought along from Tulga.

"Ah, you're wounded…" Ymira hurriedly come to me.

"Not a big deal, this is nothing but a scratch…" I lied to her, the wound is painful, and it is pierced straight to my flesh.

"Stop complaining, let me patch you up…" she takes out a bandage from her pouch. She patched up my wounds, I can't stop her, and she's a bit of stubborn girl if I may say.

"That's it! All patched up… You better not move too much!" she warned me with a serious face, I just can nod my head, I don't know why, but I don't seem to be able to confront this woman.

"Ah, thank you…" I whispered to her, she just turned away, but I see her face a bit red.

"Umm… Just be careful next time…" she returned to walk beside the wagon, while I'm in the front, leading the men.

**After an hour, we relieved with the view of grasslands, we've been through the forest and Suno lies just ahead. It is almost dusk, and I have five days left to deliver this letter**…

We finally arrived at the gates of Suno, I lay rest at the tavern for a while. Also had a doctor to examine my condition and my wounds, though I'm quite fine, but Ymira wants to make sure of it. I can't blame her though; she was worried sick about me. After hearing the doctor's result, I decided it's time to go and sell some of my goods, so I went out with Ymira to the marketplace with our wagon.

The town of Suno seems to be flourishing. The people look well-fed and relatively content. Craftsmen do a thriving business, and some migrants appear to be coming here from other regions to seek their luck. I see the banner of Count Klargus of the _Swadia_, a banner which resembles an image of a lion. We head straight to the goods merchant, I'm quite surprised that the weapons we looted can be sold at three-hundred denars, and Ymira sold 5 sets of tools for seven-hundred denars. We make a good clear profit of five-hundred denars, I started to love this trade.

"I'll take ten bags of salts…" I said to the merchant, he nodded with a bright smile. "Nice choice, I would sell this to Praven for high profit… I've sent my caravan there; they'll fetch a good price, sir… I'll warrant that…" said the merchant while he counts with his abacus.

"That'll be… Nine-hundred denars for all…" I turned to Ymira, which already smiled behind me.

"Then, you can discuss about the price with my goods manager…" I poked her shoulder, she just blushes and then I left them to talk; I load the salts to the wagon. Not long, I returned back to them.

"Nice making business with you, sir…" the merchant greet my hands, "I hope we will see each other again in the near future…" he said, I nodded my head and smiled. "Of course, we will stop by when we had chance…"

We returned to our wagon and count our expenses; Ymira stated that we paid only five-hundred denars for ten bags of salts. "This is a robbery…" I whispered in my mind, I must admit that Ymira had a good head on her shoulders, especially when it comes for trade. I feel that I'm lucky to have such a great companion in my party, although she can't wield a blade, nor' she can hurt a man.

"You shouldn't stare to a lady all the time, Roswell…" I'm surprised, I was lost inside my thoughts while staring at her, and I'm completely blushing.

"Uhh… I get lost in thoughts… Sorry…" she giggled at me and hold my arms, "Rarely did I find funny soldiers…" she smiled, I can just sighed, I don't know what else to say to her.

We returned to the tavern and take a rest for the day, I quickly fell asleep. I'm quite exhausted after the battle in the woods, especially; the wound I suffered also slowly sucked my stamina away. By the next morning, we depart to Praven. It is quite a close distance; we will reach it just in couple of hours. We went westwards straight to the shores of the _Swadia_, where Praven is located. We met several caravans in our way; it seems the road is safe, since we met around 5 caravans just in an hour.

**Within three hours, we reached the gates of Praven, capital of the **_**Kingdom Of Swadia**_**. We lay back to rest once again, before heading straight to Haringoth Castle, I plan to sell off all the salt I have right here, for the enormous profit we've speculated beforehand**…

The town of Praven seems to be flourishing as well like Suno, the marketplace is bustling with activities. Many craftsmen do their work and the business seems to be successful, people look relatively well-fed and structures are well maintained. I and Ymira head to the goods market with our wagon, the merchant seems to be young compared to the goods merchant we've met along the way.

"Welcome, please have a look…" the merchant stared at us, "Oh, it is you, Ymira…" he smiled weakly, I don't know if it is just him or he is sick. "Yes, it is me… I come to sell some Salt…" she smiled; the merchant walked to our wagon and see the bags of salt.

"Ooh… Quite a good merchandise you have here, you know well that Salt fetch a good price here, so you're here to sell it to me? What a thievery…" Ymira only can chuckle, while the merchant counts his money.

"I'll buy all of them, since I know you well, I trust that you have a fine quality items, I'll buy it 280 denars each…" I'm astonished; I felt a hammer knock off the back of my head.

"Great deal!" she greets his hands, making a deal, then the merchant ordered his men to unload the wagon. Ymira walks out with a huge pocket of denars with her, she smiled brightly.

"We make a good clean profit of 2000 denars!" she stated, I felt another hammer hit my head.

"You're a friend of that merchant?" I asked as we ride back to the tavern with our wagon, she nodded.

"An old friend, one of my contacts… He said that furs can fetch a good price in Reyvadin, also, Iron is a good commodity if we want to return to Halmar…" she tilts her head, "Perhaps it's about time you wear a decent armor and weapon, you don't have a good look only in that leather jerkin…" I started to look at myself, she's right, the leather jerkin is torn everywhere. And my blade is an old blade, soon it'll crack.

"Let's go patch up your gears…" we stopped at an arms shop, the craftsman seems to be busy crafting a strange blade.

"Excuse me; I would like some weapons and armors…" I said, but the craftsman did not move from the forge. "E-Excuse me…"

"I HEARD YOU… Just pick your weapon and stop disturbing!" yelled the craftsman, he really get me shivers in my boots.

I took a Nordic War Helmet, a Tribal Warrior Outfit, a Khergit Bow, and a Shortened-Military Scythe. The craftsman's apprentice helps me to put it on, I tried to wield the military scythe, it's surprisingly light and easy to handle. I tried to slash couple of time, it seems I get used to this blade, it is all set then.

"That blade was my finest masterpiece; I see that you were skilled enough in handling that blade…" the craftsman walks closer to me. "I usually won't sell such blade to ordinary soldier, but I see that you have experience in handling that blade… And I see that the blade chooses you as well…" I don't quite understand his last sentence.

"How much all of this?" I asked, the craftsman rubs gently his overgrown beard.

"I would usually charge around twenty-five thousand denars only for that sword you took…" I felt a catapult hit my head, there's no way I could pay for the sword! Ymira also surprised, I see her face tighten up a bit.

"Then… I better change with another blade; I cannot afford such blade for the moment…" I gave back the blade to the craftsman, but he won't take it.

"You can have that blade for free…" he said and returned to his forge, I'm astonished.

"You sure about this, sir? This isn't ordinary blade that you can…"

"Just shut up! Or you can just pay that blade for five-hundred denars… Consider that I'm in a generous state…" he started to smack a blade on the anvil.

"All of this will be around twenty-six hundred denars…" the apprentice stated, Ymira walks in and ordered me to wait on the wagon, I gave her my purse of twelve-hundred denars in case she can't bargain the price.

Not long, she gets out with a bright smile on her face. She seems to get a very good deal with the apprentice, but I'm still wondering why the craftsman would let me have this masterpiece with such a low price, perhaps he is lying about the blade is his masterpiece? Or, it is true that he is just in the mood to give away his masterpiece in such a cheap price? I don't know, but I'm grateful enough to him.

"We only spend two-thousand denars…" she sits right next to me on the wagon, we head back to the tavern immediately.

"I guess the craftsman seen your talent with blades, so he gave you a low price…" she speculated, I just tilt my head. "I can't tell if it is true… I'm sure more comfortable with bows and arrows, but I'm well-trained with blades by my father…" I replied.

We returned to the tavern, my men watches as I entered the tavern with my brand new look. Some of them fell into silence, either it's amazed by my new look, or amazed by the extraordinary scythe that I bought. Soon, all of them were cheering my name and laughed. I laughed as well, they let me pint on a mug of Ale.

"You look more like a commander-in-arms now, sir…! The looters might run with fear as soon as they saw you…" said one of the _Khergit_ men, everyone else laughed loudly.

"Go and take a rest all of you! We're going to Haringoth Castle!" I yelled at my men, and they just laughed even harder. They think I'm a clown or something?

We soon depart after resting for almost two hours, now we're heading alongide the shore and ride towards the south direction. Straight from here, we can reach Haringoth Castle by the midnight, but I really hope that we can reach it right before nightfall. The wide grasslands are becoming quite friendly to my eyes, I see _Swadian_ patrols surrounding these are. Since it is the capital of _Swadia_, there's patrols surrounding the whole city until Haringoth Castle.

"Guess bandits won't be ambushing us here, yes?" Ymira gazed upon the patrol party at the distance, there's a banner of King Harlaus with them.

"This place is a safe route, since it is often used as a gathering point for campaign, this place is also a strategic place for an attack, so, it seems the _Swadia_ wants this place to be secure…" I stated, while keeping the wagon's pace high.

**Just before the nightfall, we can see the silhouette of a castle right at the distance, Haringoth Castle. When the sun finally went down, we reached the castle gates**…

"I'm here to deliver a letter from Sanjar Khan of _Khergit Khanates_…" I showed a letter to the guards, they quickly let me in. But, the others must wait outside. I hurriedly entered the hall and bow down before _Count Haringoth_, which seems to carefully put his eyes on me.

"Do I know you?" he asked, I shake my head. "I'm Roswell Levingrad. At your service, sir…" I replied, while keep myself low before him.

"I'm Count Haringoth, a vassal of _Kingdom Of Swadia_, and the lord of Haringoth Castle, Ryibelet, and Tshibtin…" he stated.

"Speak quickly, if you have anything to say, for I have no time for bandying words with common soldiers of fortune…" he said arrogantly, giving me the impression that he is a lord who have no intentions to care for his subjects.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Sanjar Khan, my lord…" I take out the letter and gave it to him, he seems delighted, he walks to me and take the letter. Opened its seal and read it, a bright smile is emerging on his face.

"It was good of you to bring me this thing, Roswell Levingrad. Take my seal as a proof that I've received the letter, with my thanks…" he quickly left the hall room; the guards near the throne forced me to leave. As I go out, one of the castle maid hurriedly come to me and gave me a pouch with 250 denars in it. Then, she went back in again. I rejoined with Ymira and my men, I gave the pouch of money to my men, to distribute it fairly to everyone.

"Where we will go next, Roswell…?" asks Ymira as we rest in Haringoth Castle outdoors, I hummed for a moment. "I guess, I'll return to _Khergit Khanates_ and report that his message is sent…" I turned to my men, "How about all of you?" nobody seems to have trouble, "I don't mind to enter the _Khergit_ dominion…" said one of the _Swadians_ the others agreed to him. "With you leading us, I have no doubt, sire…" said another one, I never praised like that before, but sure it feels great to have someone trusted you so much.

"Very well… We rest here, and tomorrow… Our destination: Halmar!" my men cheered with joy and excitement, one task is done now. I wonder if there's more tasks from the lords which I need to accomplish, and of course, I will be willing to help with the task, as long as I'm capable to handle it…


End file.
